Boss Final des Internets
by princessecaca
Summary: Mathieu se retrouve seul avec Antoine... -OS LEMON-


Encore un petit recyclage d'une ancienne fan fiction,

C'est le premier lemon que j'ai écrit, je me suis limitée sur le vocabulaire pas très classe et sur les descriptions. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Disclaimer** : Ni Mathieu Sommet ni Antoine Daniel ne m'appartient, c'est assez dommage d'ailleurs.

Si les histoires parlant de couple gay vous dérangent/déplaisent, merci de ne pas lire cette OS : )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La japonaise les regarda tous les deux, elle fit la moue :

\- Désolée. Je crois que je peux ne pas choisir entre vous deux.

Elle prit ses affaires et quitta le bar sans aucun regret. Antoine Daniel regardait Mathieu Sommet droit dans les yeux, battant des cils de temps en temps.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Mathieu

\- Dis-moi, tu es venu jusqu'à Paris juste pour avoir le verdict de la japonaise ? A vrai dire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle te choisirait. Répondit Antoine Daniel.

\- Et moi, j'étais sûr que ce serait toi. Tu es… tellement beau. Elle m'appelait tous les soirs pour me dire à quel point tu étais un gars merveilleux. Normalement, je devrais te détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Le dernier train pour Montcuq (on va dire que Mathieu a une maison à Montcuq) a dû passer. Je pense que je rentrerais demain. En attendant, je vais devoir trouver un hôtel et vu l'heure et le peu d'argent que j'ai en poche, je vais devoir aller dans un truc miteux. Dans une chambre pleine de cafards et qui pue le moisi.

Antoine sourit.

\- Tu devrais venir chez moi. J'ai pris un appartement, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Et puis, tu es tout à fait l'homme qu'elle m'a décrit. Grand. Musclé…

\- Je te sers un dernier verre ? Proposa le beau parisien.

-Non, je…

Mathieu posa sa main sur celle d'Antoine. Celui-ci se laissa faire.

\- Tu crois au destin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- La japonaise nous convoque tous les deux en un même lieu. Elle nous laisse tous seuls… je pense qu'elle n'a rien fait au hasard et qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve ensemble.

\- Ca me laisse perplexe… bon, laisse-moi aller prendre ma douche.

Antoine enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon.

\- Euh… mec, tu comptes te foutre à poil devant moi, là ? Questionna Mathieu, les yeux équarquillés.

\- Je ne suis pas pudique.

\- Tu as de ces abdos… j'peux toucher ?

Mathieu déposa ses mains sur le torse d'Antoine.

\- Oh merde. C'est bien dur en plus.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Y a pas que ça qui est dur en ce moment.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te foutre à poil ?

\- Mais, c'est que je suis un peu gras du bide.

\- Je m'en fous. Je veux te voir à poil.

Mathieu ôta son pull à col roulé. Il avait mangé équilibré tout l'été et s'était mis à la musculation. Son ventre était par conséquent plat. Antoine s'appuya dessus.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es plutôt bien gaulé.

Mathieu s'assis sur le canapé entrainant Antoine avec lui, lui saisissant le visage, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche du beau brun.

\- La japonaise t'a donné un bon entrainement. Tu sais faire autre chose avec ta langue ?

Mathieu se pencha au-dessus d'Antoine, lui retira son boxer d'un coup sec et violent.

\- Putain. Elle n'a pas menti.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta bite. Elle m'a raconté au téléphone qu'elle faisait plus de vingt centimètres. Sur le coup, je l'ai pas cru.

Mathieu prit le pénis dans sa main, puis le mit dans sa bouche. Commença des va et viens un peu faiblards.

\- T'es sûr que je suis le premier mec que tu te fais ? Demanda Antoine en lâchant un gémissement.

\- A ce que je sache oui.

\- Tu sais, je m'en suis fait des filles. Et putain, aucune n'était à ta hauteur.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Elles sucent mal.

\- La japonaise, pourtant, pour le peu qu'elle a pu me faire c'était plutôt magique.

\- J'avoue que la japonaise est plutôt bonne pour ce genre de chose. S'il te plait Mathieu… accélère

Antoine ferma les yeux. Mathieu accélérait, à sa demande de plus en plus. Le youtubeur parisien ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir. Il attrapa la tête de Mathieu, comme pour le repousser.

\- J'vais jouir. Bouge si tu veux pas t'en prendre partout.

Mathieu était comme absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il continuait de lui sucer son gros pénis. Antoine hurla et se vida dans sa bouche.

Antoine se releva en faisant la grimace.

\- C'est dégueulasse, hein ? Dit Antoine en se mordant la joue pour se retenir de rire. Mathieu hocha la tête comme pour approuver. Bon, reprit-il. Vas cracher dans les toilettes. En attendant, je vais prendre ma douche.

* * *

_**Si cette fiction dérange une des personne concernée, elle sera bien évidement supprimée.**_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewez, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, vous pouvez vraiment tout dire.


End file.
